Pour Watson
by vaughn's girl 59
Summary: Ma fic Secret Santa pour Thanaerigan sur LMDS en espérant ne pas l'avoir déçue.


_Bonsoir, bonsoir. Bon avec un peu de retard voici ma Santa fic pour Thanaerigan._

_Voilà j'espère vraiment que ce petit cadeau va te plaire. Bonne lecture. J'adresse tous mes remerciements par ailleurs à Aunbrey et Fye13 pour l'aide, les conseils et la correction. Sans elles, j'aurai encore un peu tardé je crois ^^_

_Titre : Pour Watson :_

Nous étions le 24décembre 2012, le soleil était couché depuis bien longtemps quand John rentra enfin de son cabinet pour retourner à son appartement de Baker Street. La journée avait été chargée, bon nombre de personnes attrapant les microbes traditionnels de cette époque. Rien de bien nouveau sous le soleil donc, même si celui-ci était bien absent au-dessus de la capitale britannique expliquant ainsi les nombreux malades.

Il était heureux de pouvoir enfin retourner chez lui, oublier cette longue journée. Cette semaine tout aussi interminable et tous ces badauds prédisant la fin du monde. Quelle absurdité ! Comment pouvait-on prédire cela sur une supposée théorie des mayas ? Cela n'avait aucun sens vraiment ! Tous ces dingues exposant leurs hypothèses plus folles les unes que les autres, ce petit village chez leurs voisins qui était supposé être le dernier village à survivre à la destruction totale. Non réellement ils auront tout vu ces dernières semaines.

Ce soir, il n'avait qu'une envie : un repas léger, une petite coupe pour fêter l'événement comme il se devait et se mettre au lit peu après minuit. Subir le mutisme de son colocataire, assis en face de lui décrétant comme toujours l'inutilité de cette fête, qu'elle n'avait plus d'autre sens que de dépenser de l'argent, manger jusqu'à frôler l'indigestion, boire en grandes quantités. Distribuer des cadeaux inutiles et dont l'on se sert souvent qu'une fois pour tenter de plaire à la personne qui avait eu une gentille attention envers vous. A quoi bon cela servait ? A rien. Et même si aucun des deux n'allait à la messe, était-ce vraiment utile de parler de Noël si plus personne ne venait à la messe célébrer ce qui devait l'être ? Non, tout ceci n'était plus que du commercial et ça n'intéressait pas Sherlock.

Il laissa échapper un long soupir, se disant qu'il était bien dommage quand même qu'ils ne célèbrent pas cet événement, ne serait-ce qu'entre eux. Il y avait de cela encore quelques années, il fêtait ce jour avec sa famille dans la pure tradition : un bon repas, la messe de minuit, l'échange des cadeaux après cela, les sourires hypocrites, les remerciements de rigueur… il était bien fini ce temps-là. Et cela depuis qu'ils étaient au courant pour son appréciation de la gente masculine, autre qu'amicale.

Un secret qu'il avait gardé si longuement pour lui, tentant d'enfouir ces sentiments au plus profond de lui. Mais un jour, il avait bien fini par craquer : lassé de se mentir à lui-même et à ses proches. Se moquant éperdument à cette époque de connaître l'avis des siens.

Sa mère n'avait rien dit, son père… ce fut une toute autre histoire. Aujourd'hui ils ne s'adressaient plus la parole, seules sa mère et sa sœur avaient accepté de le recontacter au bout de plusieurs mois.

Forcément à force d'entendre de la part des autres des remarques suggérant que Sherlock et lui étaient ensembles, il en était venu à se poser de nombreuses questions et en était venu aux mêmes réponses : c'était un fait indéniable et certain à présent. Il était amoureux de ce sociopathe, de cet homme peu apte aux relations sociales et doté d'un sale caractère… mais d'une immense intelligence et d'un physique somme toute fort appréciable.

Non vous ne rêvez pas, on parle bien du même homme. Plus jeune que lui certes mais certainement plus réfléchi, même si cela en devenait crispant parfois. Il en était tombé amoureux malgré leurs différences de caractère et de vision de la vie. Tout simplement parce qu'il était… lui. Assumant totalement ce qu'il faisait chaque jour. C'était une autre facette qu'il aimait aussi beaucoup.

Mais bien sûr tout ceci… Holmes n'en savait rien. Ou alors n'en laissait rien paraître, préférant flirter ouvertement avec Molly. Faisant abstraction du regard jaloux de John.

La vie de John était en cela bien difficile à apprécier au quotidien car la seule chose qu'il refusait, c'était bien de perdre ce lien si particulier qui l'unissait au détective en lui révélant la vérité. Il avait beau savoir que ça ne resterait pas un secret éternellement, c'était lui qui avait choisi, au risque d'en souffrir encore plus. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui et préférait s'en tenir à la loi du « Don't ask, don't tell ! ». C'était mieux ainsi, non ? Devait-il se nourrir de regrets ? Non ça n'en valait pas la peine.

Soupirant un grand coup en arrivant devant le 221B, il entra dans le petit immeuble qui abritait leur appartement et celui de Madame Hudson, montant d'un pas lent les quelques marches qui le séparaient de chez lui. Leur propriétaire semblait absente, ce qui le réjouit plus ou moins. Elle aurait été de bien meilleure compagnie que son amour secret, se dit-il.

Devant la porte il manqua de faire demi-tour, se demandant une dernière fois s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait d'accepter la proposition de Sarah qui lui avait suggéré de les rejoindre elle et ses proches. Idée gentiment rejetée car il préférait de loin son appartement avec un semblant de vie qu'une réunion de famille où il ne se sentirait pas à sa place. Pas là où il le souhaitait. Pas avec ceux qu'il aimait.

Il tourna la poignée de la porte et franchit le seuil de son logement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise devant le petit groupe qui se tenait dans son salon : en tenues festives, souriants, décontractés se trouvaient d'abord Mycroft et Lestrade en grande conversation mais qui s'étaient tournés vers lui pour le saluer d'un signe de tête. Madame Hudson qui s'affairait avec des plats à petits fours. Il reconnut également la mère de Sherlock parlant chiffons avec sa petite sœur et sa mère.

Bien entendu, l'absence de son père ne l'étonna pas une seconde. Mais ce soir, à vrai dire, il s'en contrefichait. Car ce soir, un homme tout aussi important dans sa vie avait pris place au milieu de ce petit monde, plus beau et plus élégant que jamais. Ne parlant peu- enfin essentiellement avec son frère- mais faisant de nombreux efforts en ce jour de fête, esquissant un petit nombre de sourires bien moins hypocrites qu'à l'ordinaire.

Quand John se joignit à eux, ce fut le cœur enjoué et festif. Ceux qu'il aimait, ceux qui le respectaient, ceux qu'il avait appris à connaître et apprécier en deux années, ceux qui avaient choisi de ne pas le juger et de l'accepter comme il était avaient répondu présent à l'invitation secrète lancée par Sherlock. Il ne s'en était aucunement douté, comme quoi son colocataire était capable des meilleures surprises malgré les grands airs qu'il prenait.

Une surprise de taille qui toucha en plein cœur notre médecin favori.

Car oui, Sherlock pouvait avoir un cœur aussi. En voyant son cher ami aussi triste à l'approche des fêtes, il avait voulu réagir en lui faisant plaisir. Ne disant rien comme à l'accoutumée. Lançant comme cela, sans prévenir, une invitation à la volée. Peut-être de manière brusquée mais chacun souriait : seul Sherlock était capable de tels gestes désintéressés.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup réfléchi, il avait seulement écouté son instinct, ce semblant de sociabilité qui lui restait et qu'il préférait cacher. Il les avait tous bien étonnés, Mycroft le premier.

Cadeaux, vœux et baisers furent échangés, faisant vivre à tous un moment parfait. John s'amusait. L'espace d'une soirée, il pouvait oublier toutes contrariétés- comme un amour qui lui semblait à présent un peu moins impossible ou la menace Moriarty qui planait toujours- et savourer ce qui lui était donné. Se joindre à ceux qui riaient et dansaient ou chantaient. Garder ces moments à jamais gravés- comme le souvenir d'yeux écarquillés en apercevant un baiser volé entre deux chambrées. Ce fut une très grande, une très belle soirée.

Et quand chacun se fut envolé pour rejoindre leur maisonnée, la messe de minuit largement passée, laissant les deux hommes seuls pour se reposer, ce fut d'un pas quelque peu décidé que John vint remercier le jeune homme pour ce très beau geste d'un autre genre d'amitié. Deux regards qui se rencontraient, où se lisaient honnêteté et autres sentiments mélangés, un geste en avant peu assuré puis leurs bouches et leurs langues qui se trouvaient, ne semblant pendant de longues minutes ne pouvoir se rassasier.

Si on avait dit à John ce matin même que Sherlock Holmes se confesserait de manière déguisée, il vous aurait bien ri au nez. Mais en ce moment, il avait vraiment mieux à faire que de vous confirmer cette pensée.

Sherlock n'était peut-être pas parfait mais pour rien au monde il ne le changerait, surtout quand de manière enflammée son cadet lui déclara qu'il était à lui tout entier et pas que pour cette soirée…

Fin…


End file.
